


THE FLIRTY FRISK FANFIC

by 2ni



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Flirty Frisk, Humor, Humour, Multi, also its not really an au bc its the same universe and story as normal undertale, except some backstory and extra dialogue, not really crack but it is a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ni/pseuds/2ni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk was a poor human exiled from their village for mass-flirtation and heartbreak. Chased away by an angry mob they climb Mount Ebott and fall down into a chasm. Now there are monsters trying to kill them and take their soul, but is that going to stop Frisk's determination to flirt?</p>
<p>Well, for the purposes of this plot, I sure hope not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE FLIRTY FRISK FANFIC

_A short time ago, in a mountain far, far away._

**THE FLIRTY FRISK FANFIC**

Chapter one:

**THE PROLOGUE**

 

It is the middle of a long, snowy winter. A human from a human village has angered all  
of its residents for mass-flirtation and causing heartbreak and drama in the lives of everyone.

The village chose to exile this human – that goes by the name of Frisk – and they chased  
them with everything from torches to pitchforks, all the way to Mount Ebott, and desperate  
to get away, Frisk climbed this mountain, knowing not of the legend that anyone  
who climbs the mountain never comes back down.

The village dared not follow Frisk up the mountain; ergo they escaped the angry mob.  
Soon, however, Frisk became lost and, with the vast amount of snow, they found it  
difficult to see anything. A good example of something that Frisk did not see was  
a rock, that which they tripped over and fell, and kept falling, down a chasm...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post the prologue once I had written the first chapter bUT who doesn't love some ANTICIPATION. 
> 
> Follow me at skeletonsofpuns.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, as I am an artist (definitely mroe so than a writer) I may *possibly* turn this into a comic once I've finished writing it or just draw little bits from it, so feel free to be like "omg I really love this bit can you draw it?" :)


End file.
